


Walls

by lightmatches



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmatches/pseuds/lightmatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I decided this was a thing that needed to happen. Questions comments welcome. This is my first fic and it is unbetaed so sorry if it sucks or there's something spelt wrong/bad grammar whatever. SO here goes.  
> Also at my live journal here http://sacoboys.livejournal.com/741.html  
> (also in the second person, some people don't like that but i think it works)

You have a basket of laundry from the king’s chambers and your bringing it to the laundry room where you will have to clean it. Despite the fact that he has a servant specially tasked with doing personal things like that for him.

Alright, not a problem, besides sometimes they give you a little extra when you pick up slack. Wonder what Arthur's got Merlin doing today. Obviously something dreadful if he can’t grab a basket of clothes, you think grimly. Merlin’s a nice guy and usually a good servant but he does miss some days.

That’s when you hear it, its a loud moan coming from the hallway to your right. “Shut up Merlin!” you hear, “You’ll send the entire palace running.

That was the king, yelling at Merlin. I thought they got on well, you think and creep closer to the opening of the hall.

“Well maybe you should pick a more conspicuous place!” Merlin hisses back.

“You’re my servant and I’ll have you where ever I want you,” the king counters.

But he can’t mean have like have have can he? You ask yourself and then you catch a glimpse of them. And clearly he means have have.

Oh no, oh no, you think as you watch the king run his hands over his servant and a friend of yours. It’s confusing. Is Merlin doing this of his own accord or is Arthur forcing him as a servant, but then Merlin cracks a smile and asks, “What would you do if we were caught?”

You freeze, he couldn’t have seen you could he? He seems pretty busy with Arthur. Just to be safe you move back a little so your not visible.

“I’d say I’ve been enchanted by a sorcerer. And go off into the woods for a few days and then come back and say things were normal again.” You can here the kisses between ever other word.

“And then?” Merlin prompts.

“And then I’d have you on my bed like I ought to.”

“Then why aren’t you? Right now?”

“Because this is more convenient,” Arthur answered, “Besides I don’t have to answer the the likes of you!”

“If you-” but Merlin was cut off by Arthur in what could only have been a great kiss judging by the way he moaned. “Oh ok fine,” he said breathlessly, “I’m yours.”

You peer around the corner again and see they they’re even more tangled, even though that seemed possible when you first stumbled upon them.

One of Arthur's hands is pinning Merlin’s arms over his head and his other hand is behind Merlin’s head, protecting it from the wall he’s being pushed against. One of Merlin’s legs is around Arthur’s waist and his leg’s between Merlin’s who’s practically sitting on it, rubbing up against it in the most obscene ways.

Arthur’s mouth moves off Merlin’s for a moment and his arm drops to around Merlin’s neck. He whispers something in the servant's ear and removes the scarf from around his neck. Merlin moans as Arthur sucks on his neck. And with the neckerchief off you can see a bunch of marks obviously put there by the king. It quickly becomes obvious why he wears it so much.

Arthur then takes his mouth again and moves his hands down Merlin’s body, pushing up his shirt and exposing his pale stomach in contrast to the line of black hairs leading down from his belly button into his trousers. Merlin takes a slightly different approach sliding his hands down Arthur’s back and into his trousers, squeezing his arse and pushing him closer and closer to Merlin until he says, “I’ll have you right now.”

Merlin cracks a smile and unbuckles Arthur’s belt letting it clatter to the floor with the sword still attached, he kisses Arthur again and again stopping only to slip his shirt over his head and off his body. When Merlin reaches for Arthur's trousers Arthur turns him around and removes his jacket, then his shirt. He takes his fingers and lightly traces Merlin’s pale white skin. He kisses up his neck and whispers something to Merlin. Merlin cackles and says, “Well get on with it then so I can!"

Arthur pulls down Merlin’s trousers and drops to his knees. His hands hold Merlin open and he uses his tongue against his hole. Merlin moans and braces himself against the wall. Arthur moves back and stands he gives Merlin a finger that he sucks eagerly. “Your such a whore,” Arthur says jokingly.

“You love it,” Merlin replies. Rather than respond with words Arthur slips his finger into Merlin. Merlin moans louder and Arthur bites his lip slipping in another finger. Merlin bites his fingers trying to keep from making too much noise and Arthur starts touching himself through his trousers. “I need to be in you now,” Arthur says low and filled with want.

“Who’s the whore now?” Merlin manages to choke out before moaning again.

Arthur spins Merlin around again so he’s facing him and Merlin kicks off his pants from around his ankles as he helps Arthur out of his.

He quickly drops to his knees and sucks Arthur's cock, making the king bite his lip to keep from crying out. He swirls his tongue around Arthur's head and licks down the underside of his cock when Arthur finally lets out a moan. Merlin smiles as he gets to his feet. “Whore,” he says lovingly.

Arthur smiles for half a second then pins Merlin against the wall still holding his head so he doesn't bash it. “Just shut up,” he says and then asks more seriously, “Ready?”

And suddenly it is serious. Merlin bites his lip and nods as Arthur pushes in. A moan starts in his throat but Arthur kisses it away gently. A leg slides up to Arthur's waist to give him a better angle. It starts slow Arthur pulling out almost entirely before gently sliding back in. Merlin’s breath catches softly until he objects by saying, “I’m not a girl you -hm- know.”

“Yes but I know you like this,” Arthur says kindly.

“It’s not going to get me off is it?” Merlin asks managing a normal sounding sentence.

Arthur sighs and whispers, “Whore.”

Merlin laughs and Arthur pushes faster and harder and the laughter turns into an earth shattering moan. Arthur lowers his head to Merlin’s shoulder and sucks another red welt to match the ones on his neck, “Arthur,” Merlin cries before closing his eyes and spasming against the wall. Arthur gasps and his thrusts become erratic. He Moans and bites down again then bonelessly rests against Merlin and the wall.

“Whore,” Merlin whispers.

You turn the corner and don’t look back and you resolve never to think of it again. Ever.


End file.
